


Tea Time

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Jonas always drink tea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

 

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

 

"Doctor Fraiser, I require your assistance," Teal'c said, hurrying into the infirmary.

"Albuquerque 73 and sunny, Boise 89 with rain. It's going to be another scorcher in Kansas, their third straight day in the triple digits," Jonas said, his hands moving about enthusiastically.

"Teal'c, What's wrong?" the doctor asked, eyeing the Kelownan cautiously. The young man was walking in circles, his head swinging back and forth like a bobble head dog.

"I believe Jonas Quinn has imbibed a harmful substance," he reported trying to get Jonas to sit on a gurney. He succeeded and Jonas sat there for a moment, then hopped down, pacing the infirmary like a plastic duck in a shooting gallery.

"Andrew, Anita, Andrea, Betsy, Bob, Camille, Fran, Hugo, Opal, Mitch," Jonas listed, ticking off the names on his fingers as he paced.

"What did he eat?" Janet asked, frowning at Jonas. True, he looked human, but she knew that he wasn't, not quite. The differences weren't huge, but there were definitely some medications and food items that he needed to avoid. She'd sat down and discussed it with him and the kitchen staff. She tried to think what had been on the lunch menu today. It had to have been some accident. While Jonas wasn't exactly popular, surely no one harbored enough animosity to actually hurt him.

"It was not a food substance," Teal'c said holding up a large can. "As you are no doubt aware, Jonas Quinn is occupying Daniel Jackson's office. He has availed himself of Daniel Jackson's books and journals in an attempt to learn about the Earth and the SGC. And, apparently has also sampled his supply of stimulating beverages."

Janet stared in horror at the empty five-pound coffee can Teal'c was holding in his hands. The can had been full before Daniel left. They'd shared an elevator and she'd seen him carrying it in herself.

"Tornado alley consists of Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas and Nebraska. Kansas had 101 tornadoes last year," Jonas recited.

"He's been here three days," she said. "Are you telling me he drank five pounds of coffee in three days?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Indeed. I believe that fact accounts for his current condition."

"I aah, I don't know what to do Teal'c," she said helplessly, watching one of her nurses scurrying out of Jonas' path.

"He has not slept in three days," Teal'c said. "That condition is most harmful to humans."

"True, but he's so wired right now, I doubt any sedative I give him would do much good. I think you're just going to have to…let him unwind on his own," she said with a shrug.

"Flash floods are the number one weather killer resulting in 146 deaths last year while lightening kills 75-100 people a year. Straight line winds can reach 140 miles per hour and hail can be as large as grapefruit," Jonas said, taking the lid off a jar of cotton balls and tossing them into the air in a mock hailstorm. 

"Doctor Fraiser, would it not be prudent to have Jonas Quinn in the infirmary while he…unwinds?" Teal'c asked, frowning as one of the nurses shot Jonas a killing look.

"Teal'c, I'm sorry but… I have SG-4 returning in a little while, I need the room," she excused, bending down and picking up a few of the now hopelessly contaminated cotton balls. 

Teal'c sighed and nodded. "As you wish, Doctor Fraiser. I shall remove Jonas Quinn to a location where he can stabilize with a minimum of harm to the facility." Teal'c walked past her and walked up to Jonas.

"During the plains outbreak of 1991, there were 54 tornadoes resulting in 21 deaths and 308 injuries and 277 million dollars of damage. Teal'c, how much is a million? That sounds like a lot. And what is a dollar?" Jonas said, allowing the Jaffa to shepherd him out of the infirmary.

Janet watched the duo leave and shook her head. There was nothing like having a couple of aliens around to keep things lively.

  
<><><><><>

  
Jonas sat at the desk turning his attention from the…television to the book before him. He consciously clasped his hands in his lap to still the jitters that still shook his fingers. This channel of theirs, predicting the weather, was a fascinating thing. It was almost as though they had a group of scholars who could divine the future. His people could benefit from such a thing. Several times a year, weather anomalies killed hundreds of people on his home world. And the humans made it look so simple. They were so used to the wonders that they took them for granted.

"Jonas?" He turned to see Doctor Fraiser standing in the doorway.

"Doctor Fraiser." He got to his feet as she walked into the room. "Is something wrong? General Hammond did give me permission to use Doctor Jackson's office."

She smiled and shook her head. "No. That's fine," she said. "I brought you something." She held out a small box.

He took it and looked at it curiously. "Bigelow?" He read carefully, hoping that he was getting the pronunciation right.

"It's tea," she said as he opened the box. "There's about 10 different flavors in there, all decaffeinated. I'd suggest that you avoid coffee and stick with this. You just use hot water and let the bag steep. There are directions on the box."

"Really? Thank you, doctor. That's…very nice of you." He smiled at her, grasping the box tight to still the shaking. 

"I always have hot water down in the infirmary. Come down anytime," she invited.

  
~Fin~


End file.
